


Black and Violet

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, but i love sakako so i gotta share her with the world, i disregard canon and substitute it with my own, im giving kokichi someone who actually cares about him bc the narrative is a bULLY, this is self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: Because if there's someone he's been able to always trust 100%, it's the girl who has long black hair, who wears violet-patterned skates, and who shares his last name.(An AU where Kokichi has an older sister (and also kinda an HPA/UTDP au thing) because the narrative is mean and he deserves to have someone who actually gives a shit about him.)





	1. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be real, sakako mostly exists for the reason mentioned in the summary and tags. but also i just love her she's awesome and beautiful
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE WITH THIS GIRL. and other characters. but that's not this fic. this is mostly just to introduce sakako.
> 
> also if it isn't obvious, this lil AU is meant to tie NDRV3 with the rest of the series, bc the ending is kindaaaa????? y'know.
> 
> again, though, there'll be more on that in something else i'm working on :3c
> 
> for now, just enjoy a lil thing of these kids having their little shenanigans~

Kokichi didn't trust easily.

'Trust' was a word he barely even joked about. No matter how fascinated he was by someone, no matter how much he would grow to genuinely care for them, it took a lot for him to full-on trust them.

But...

_Ah, there she is!_

If there's one person in the world who he trusts, fully and entirely...

"SAKAKOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

it's the girl who shares his last name.

Sakako barely stumbled forward as her little brother crashed into her back, quickly enveloping her in a hug. The girl snorted. "You seem excited."

"Of course!" Kokichi grinned, letting go and beginning to walk alongside his sister. "Wanna hear what just went down?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What did?"

"An epic police chase, that's what!" Kokichi grinned. "I stole loooots of cash from a big bank, and just barely escaped with my life!"

"That so? Then where  _is_ that cash?"

"Had to leave it behind, sadly." He sighed dramatically. "I was turning too many corners, and it was weighing me down!"

Sakako faked a frown, trying her best not to laugh. "Darn. Could've bought a nice new pair of skates with that." She then smirked. "But all of that was a lie, right?"

She reached out to ruffle the now-snickering boy's hair. "You got me!" He then pouted. "You aaaalways see through my lies, Sakako. How the heck do you do it?!"

"Haven't you realized? I'm psychic."

"And you never told me?! Sakako, that's just meeeeean!"

......................

Now, neither of them could hold in their laughter. There had been multiple times that Kokichi had done this: coming up with crazy, elaborate scenarios and acting as if they actually happened, only for Sakako to call him out on his lies (after pretending to have fallen for it for a bit, of course). It happened so often, but neither of them ever got tired of it.

They were lucky to actually be able to do it, after everything they had been through.

.

.

.

Kokichi had quickly bonded with his older sister, even as a young child. Contrary to what many may think, he was quite shy and easily scared as a kid, and thus, constantly hid behind Sakako, who would gladly protect him from bullies and the like. No matter how awful their home or normal lives were, they had each other.

~~(there was another, another one, but he didn't want to think about _that person_ at all.)~~

One day, though...he didn't know why, but their parents (their mother, specifically) seemed really mad at Sakako. She seemed angry, too, and they were all yelling things he didn't understand. All he could do was cower behind a nearby door and watch.

Watch as Sakako was smacked by their mother, who finally yelled something about her "not being her daughter anymore".

Watch as their father, keeping his cool yet obviously just as terrified as Kokichi was, moved to reach out to his daughter, but was stopped by their mother.

Watch as Sakako was quite literally thrown out of the house, and the door was slammed and locked. Sounds of smacking against the door could be heard outside, but they just as soon ended.

They'd gotten rid of her.

She was gone.

.

.

.

"Ko?"

Kokichi blinked, coming out of his thoughts to see Sakako looking at him, a concerned look on her face. "You good?"

"...yup!" Kokichi grinned, completely removing any signs of distress that had emerged due to the memory. "Just thinking!"

"'bout what?"

"Stuff!"

Sakako snorted, tapping the boy on the nose. "Just don't bottle up anything  _too much,_ ok?"

"Got it~!"

Admittedly, as much as he would trust his older sister with his life, there are some things he hasn't told her about. Not because of distrust, but because he knows she would fret and worry over him. She did enough of that already, what with his constant pranks and reckless stunts. She didn't need to worry anymore about him than she already did. He didn't want to burden her.

"Heeey, Sakako!" The boy jumped up onto her back, and she instantly moved to hold him up. She was used to him doing this by now. "I want chocolate! Let's go see if Kirari will give us free samples again! C'mon, c'mon!"

Sakako chuckled. "Alright, alright, if you say so."

"I do! And since I'm the leader you gotta do eeeeverythiiing I say!"

"...don't count on it."

Kokichi pouted for a moment, smiling again when Sakako reached up to pat his head. "Ok, let's get going."

Even if she had gotten thrown out, even if he had gone through so much while she was gone, they still reunited eventually. Once again, they could be here for each other, supporting and aiding each other through everything they went through.

And they wouldn't be separated ever again. Neither of them would allow it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Sir? The program is fully prepared."_

_"Good, good. And the other one?"_

_"It's been perfectly restored. It is ready for whenever you wish to commence with the plan."_

_"Soon, _____. Very soon. For now, get your role in the simulation ready. It may not happen until the other one is finished, but it never hurts to over prepare in case of any unpredicted events."_

_"Yes sir."_

_*tap tap tap*_

_"Well, well, well...after so long, we'll be reunited."_

_"One will finally be out of my hair...and the other will finally be MINE."_

_"Hahahah...soon...soon, my darling siblings, our stories will reach their climaxes."_

_"I look so very forward to it~"_

_*tap tap tap*_

_"Lord ______! We have word! It was all a success~!"_

_"Excellent, excellent. Make sure she knows we're ready for her whenever."_

_"Gotcha!"_

_................_

_"Looks like it will all begin sooner than expected. Not that I'm complaining."_

_"I'll be waiting, you two."_

**_"Give me some games to remember."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo, suspense~
> 
> the people at the end? mmm, no stuff about them yet. that'd be spoilers for what i have planned :3c
> 
> take a wild guess as to what the person at the v end means by 'games', though. go on. it might be obvious, though.
> 
> AND AS A BONUS:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/dc4016a0bb9b7ee35e9ee5ae2a91f6b0/tumblr_inline_p4o43l3qN11u11tjw_500.png
> 
> there's what sakako looks like! (do note that the hair isn't ENTIRELY accurate. it goes down to about a liiiitle bit above her knees or so. the rest is good tho!)


	2. Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many meanings of a hydrangea is 'Gratitude'.
> 
> Really, he supposes it goes both ways.
> 
> (In which Kokichi finds a kitten under a bush and it all spirals from there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yknow i should probably be working on TKR  
> also me: CHECKER CHECKER CHEKRR CHEKERHCHERKR C A T
> 
> she's a soft tiny baby and kokichi loves her a ton. she's his cat daughter.

He thought he was imagining it at first, really.

All that Kokichi could see was the road next to him, the sidewalk he was on, and the abundance of hydrangea bushes near the river he was passing by.

The one he was about to continue walking past (it was pouring, and he wanted to get back to the home base before it got even worse), when he heard it again.

A small, quiet, scared squeak.

...ok, so he wasn't just imagining things.

After a moment of debating (he really really REALLY needs to get back to the home base, but his curiosity is so strong right now because _who knows_ what that noise could be from), his curiousness wins out, and Kokichi quickly moves towards the bush he'd heard it from, not caring about the fact that he'd be completely soaked from the rainfall by the end of this.

He leans down to look under and is met with a pair of small blue eyes.

A munchkin kitten is curled up underneath the bush. It has gray and white fur, that he imagines would be more fluffed up if it wasn't soaking wet. The poor thing is trembling like a leaf, clearly freezing from being out in the rain for this long.

It stares up at him, clearly scared, and Kokichi's hands twitch.

It's the squeaky meow the little one lets out a couple seconds later that break him, the boy sighing as he takes off his scarf. Carefully, he reaches out, slowly so that he doesn't scare the poor thing off, and gently lifts it up and wraps it in the scarf like a makeshift towel. It immediately curls up in it, and Kokichi takes a moment to watch this before moving again, hurrying up back to the road and rushing down the sidewalk, eager to get the kitten inside as fast as possible.

And though Sakako and Ruogang seem confused at first when they see him running towards the home base with his scarf bundled up in his arms, as soon as they see the kitten, they seem to understand and go in with him.

 

***

 

Her name is Checker.

They found out she was a girl when Kyon looked at her. He hadn't had as much medical experience with animals as he did people, but he knew the basics, and he knew what a female cat looked like.

Luckily, she didn't seem to be hurt or sick. Just cold, wet, and scared from being outside all alone.

It's Kokichi himself who first pitches the name, when, after Kyon's examination, the kitten is curled up fast asleep on his bed, the boy himself lying next to her, gently running his hands over her fur. Sakako's sitting on the bed near them.

"Why?"

"Dual colors. Gray's close enough to black. She's basically the colors of a checkerboard. Plus, I brought her back in my scarf."

"Makes sense." With a smile, Sakako leans over to softly scratch Checker behind the ears, an action she seems to enjoy very much, even in her sleep. "You'd better take good care of her, yeah?"

"...yeah. I will."

 

***

 

She enjoys climbing around his room.

Over the years, Kokichi's collected tons of plush toys. Animals, fictional creatures, things from anime or manga...his room is filled with literal  _piles_ them.

It's practically become her own personal playground. Checker shuffles in and out of them, and somehow climbs to the top without having them all fall down like a landslide. Sometimes it becomes a game of hide and seek, Kokichi looking around to see if he can locate the tiny kitten among the many toy ones.

It ends either by him scooping her out of a pile and snuggling her, or her rushing out of one, and bumping gently against his leg.

(at one point, he sneaks into a pile with her, and they both startle kai when he comes in to get him.

he could hear sakako and kirari laughing loudly from the hallway)

 

***

 

She's not only a playmate, but also a source of comfort.

After all Kokichi's been through, it's no surprise that he has regular nightmares. Most of the time, he'd wake up either in a cold sweat and be unable to go back to sleep without pacing around his room for an hour, or wake up screaming and crying and cause Sakako to rush in to hold and comfort him.

Tonight's the former.

His eyes snap open, both free and not free from the terrifying visions that consumed his mind just seconds before. His heart's pounding wildly, his breaths are short and sudden, and-

He freezes when he feels a tiny dip in the bed, only to relax a little when he hears a familiar mew.

Checker's next to him by now, staring at him. Kokichi's not sure how a cat shows concern, but he's thinking this might be it.

After a moment, she moves forward and curls up against the boy's side, and nuzzles his hand when he moves it a bit closer.

His heartbeat starts to calm. His breaths begin to settle down back to how they should be.

That night, he falls into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, while absentmindedly petting his kitten.

 

***

 

It's a couple weeks later when he walks by that bush again.

He pauses, staring at it. It isn't raining that day, so it isn't entirely like before, but Kokichi can't help but watch it for a moment.

...after a moment, he lightly smiles, then continues on his way.

After all, his family is waiting for him.

And that includes a little fluffball who's gonna love the toy and treats he picked up on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not mentioned: the 'home base' for D.I.C.E. regularly gets wandering stray cats as visitors
> 
> checker's, like, the first one that hasn't just wandered up at some point


	3. Detect - Investigate - Craft - Eradicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were too many people making others suffer in this world.
> 
> And these kids were going to stop as many as they could.
> 
> (In which four kids who've all suffered make plans so that nobody else has to go through what they did.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.I.C.E. HEADCANONS? D.I.C.E. HEADCANONS
> 
> also a little explanation for how kokichi acts in this: this takes place a WHILE before everything else, and before he had experience leading D.I.C.E. and became the lovable little shit he is today, kokichi was more timid and easily frightened, and not at all confident in himself, let alone in how good he'd be as a leader
> 
> also, the two D.I.C.E. members, Ruogang and Risa, are based on the small black haired boy to the right and the brown haired girl sitting down respectively in the group photo from the game.

Kokichi Ouma had lost everything, had been forced to deal with his own brother's cruelness and punishments for so long, only managing to escape via a kind stranger's act.

Sakako Ouma had been kicked out of the house long before that, forced onto the streets and to survive all on her own, until she finally found a place to belong.

Ruogang Xia had had neglectful parents, been ignored and forgotten time and time again, until he got fed up with it all and ran away from home in the middle of the night.

Risa Tsunoi had been looked down upon by everyone, all for her interest in witchcraft, and in the end, was kicked out of the house when her baby sibling was born.

Each of them had suffered, due to family, people they thought were friends, and all else.

And they knew they couldn't be the only ones.

On a cool fall day, when most were enjoying piles of leaves and warm cider, Kokichi had an idea.

He only hoped the others would agree with him.

 

***

 

They had.

"Do they really need to be such...extravagant words?"

Ruogang peeked over Kokichi's shoulder as he wrote down and drew stuff regarding their plans, the boy stopping to pout up at him. "It sounds more serious, though..." His gaze turned back down to the words he had written.

_Detect - Search around for people who're doing bad things to others_

_Investigate - Obtain info on the incidents and how they could be stopped_

_Craft - Make a plan on how to stop the bad person or people_

_Eradicate - Execute the plan and either save the person being hurt or get the bad person or people arrested_

_NO KILLING!!!!!!_

Risa shuffled over to sit next to Kokichi. "Can I curse 'em?"

"Er...only if it comes to it, but I'd...rather you not."

"Fair." She looked over it again, then seemed to think for a moment. "What we gonna name it?"

"...huh?"

Sakako nodded, walking over to sit on the opposite side of the table. "If we don't want to be caught easily, some sort of group name _could_ be useful. Codenames, too."

Kokichi bit his lip. She had a point. A group name came first...

_Detect, Investigate, Craft, Eradicate...D, I, C, E..._

"D.I.C.E.?"

All gazes turned to him. Kokichi's face flushed a little from the sudden attention, and he fixated his gaze on the paper. "T-The words I wrote...they k-kinda form an acronym, y'know...?"

Ruogang looked back at the paper, and after a moment, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Well, look at that. They really do."

"...Ko, was that intentional?"

"Eheh...m-maybe."

Sakako lightly chuckled. "Well, since we've got that done, we should all get to bed. It's getting late."

The rest agreed, but before Sakako could retreat to her room, Kokichi walked up and gently tugged at her sleeve.

"...can I talk to you about something?"

 

***

 

"Ko, you're the one who came up with this."

"Y-Yeah, but..."

Kokichi didn't want to be the leader.

"You...you're more confident than I am. More talented. I'm just some nervous wreck, I can't lead a group like this! I can't...I'm not..."

His gaze turned to his crossed legs, and ever so quietly...

"...I'm not worthy of a title like that."

Sakako stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Ko, you're more than worthy of it. Once you get focused on something, you won't stop until it's finished. And you've already led us through stuff before, how would this be any different?"

Silence.

".......what if I end up like _him_?"

Sakako sharply inhaled. Of course that was Kokichi's main concern. It was no wonder that his first thought when he heard 'leader' was about the one who had literally tortured him, and who had hurt hell knows how many other people.

But...

"You won't." Sakako reached forward and took hold of Kokichi's hands, gently squeezing them. "Ko, you're different than him. Way different. Not all leaders lead the same way, and I can guarantee that you wouldn't lead like he does _at all_. You have tons of strengths that he tried to hide from you...and I'm sure you can find them again. And you won't be alone in doing that. Me, Risa, Ruogang...we'll follow you wherever you go. You won't be alone ever again, not if we have anything to say about it."

Kokichi's eyes widened, then slowly began to tear up. Slowly, he shuffled closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his sister, who reciprocated the gesture, gently holding him and running her hand through his hair.

"T-Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Ko."

 

***

 

A logo came next. It was simple, all things considered, but it worked.

Uniforms would have to come at a later date. Even though their situation had improved with Sakako doing odd jobs around town, they still needed to conserve their money. Plus, none of them were really skilled in design or sewing.

Then, codenames.

Risa had come home with a book on tricksters in myth and fiction, and the four were looking through it.

"You know a lot about stories." She pointed from Ruogang to a page in the book. "Anansi could work."

When she reached another point, her lips twitched up into a tiny smile. "I'll be Eris. Lots'a magic I've seen is associated with her."

Kuma Lisa had been chosen for Sakako. "She's elegant and pretty, but also super cunning," was her reasoning.

Finally, Kokichi. Risa quickly flipped to a page. "Pan."

At the boy's curious head-tilt, she smiled. "Big important trickster. And he entertained people."

The boy had quickly flushed up and began shyly mumbling, but nobody could argue against everyone's codenames being well-selected.

 

***

 

Their first mission had been a success.

It was something small: a young girl living with less-than-wonderful parents. A friend's family had offered to take her in, but her parents caught wind of it, and locked the girl in her room, not letting her go to school or even just downstairs.

While the friend had been reluctant to accept their help, after a while, they couldn't deny that they were good at what they did.

First, they made plans with the friend and their family to move somewhere else, once they got the girl out of the house.

Second, they waited until the girl's parents were out, the poor thing still not being allowed to leave her room.

Then, they snuck in. She'd been afraid at first, but recognized the friend once they showed themselves. The girl packed everything she wanted to take, they got out, and went back to the friend's house, everything ready for the move.

When the girl and her friend asked why they helped, Kokichi simply smiled.

"Because it made you guys happy, and smile."

As they watched the moving van drive off, Sakako smiled and wrapped an arm around Kokichi, pulling him into a side hug. "Told'ya you could do it."

All he did was smile widely back at her.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to mother 3's "Gentle Rain" while writing the convo between kokichi and sakako and it made me rly emotional like FUCK i love these siblings so much
> 
> also the guy mentioned in said convo will make an appearance someday. he's an asshole and i will not blame any of you if you end up wanting to punch him in the face, as i also want to punch him in the face


End file.
